ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The story of the vampire queen/Chapter 12
Chapter telve An ok gus so this si chapter telve of de stroy oi hoe avery1 enjopys it ok so lets a reall it togetder. Ariana's POV chapter 12 i runned back in2 de milietrty accamdeny crying my eyes out. sergeant neff cum up to me assing me what was wrong but i pushed him away and cryed teers of black vampire depressiun in my eyes. i runned to my rome and slammed the door behind me, i lokced the door and got out all my dresses and pinfores and crosets out of the wardrobe nd pout dem all in2 a suitcase. i took all my makeup oout fo the doras and put dem in2 de suicase along wit me UNDERPANTS! i lay bakc on the bed nd shock with sobs. i new dat if we was gonna have a happy life i was gona hanve 2 cut off damien from me. i was sad but i new dat i deseruved betar than 2 be treet lyk shite. i cunt beliave still dat he had hurt me lyk dat he was a fucking wanker. i slowly got off the bed. it was time for me to face my fucking destiny. DAMIEN'S pov lolk you got back from the hospital to notice the door was locked. "Arianu?" i called thru de powar of the keyhole. "aria baby are u in dere?" he sad. "lissen i ned to tuck to u ok lissen pls im so really truly very sorry abutt wat transpired in the hospital. it was wong of me to hit u nd insult u lyk dat i dont no wat fucking came over me it was lyk i was posed u no. i know thats no fucking excuse but you gottta no dat i would never fucking hrt u, ok? i love u, i just wanna fucking love u, pls." i baged. "lets get back 2 gether, bitch." I was shocked in2 silence when a suitcase opened da door. "i'm leeving here damien" she said sadly. "I have contacts and places to go. i'll get on the fucking bus nd to whereever the fuck mommy and daddy are, i hope u have a happy fucking life without me u fucking herk." i fell to my knees and started 2 fucking cry tears. "nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" i cryed passiounealyt.u "pls!" "u know wat u cunt" she sad and noced me over onto my back. "fuck u!" then she walked sexily out of the museum. ARIANA'S POV I walked out the dore of the acamdemy, draging my suticase beind me, i was so sad, i count that every1 mad at me 4 leeving but i gotta go my own way. i was only half on the bus when i sawed a man standing dere. he had pale white skin paler than ever before and blonde hair hare and white teeth and he had a black cloak on. IT WAS MARK! Mark smelled as he cum towards me and in a body bag. "I hav u now u fucking witch!" he sad becoz he didnt like to swear. "u will never escape" he put me into the bag and carried me off the bus. i couldnt fucking believe it, i was being kidnapped by Mark. "DAMIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" I scrremed. "HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" BUT he couldnt hear me becoz he was back at the sad military accademy sad. AN' OMGFG such suspence i hpe dat u njoetyo it. Characters *Ariana *Neff *Damien *Mark Notes Chapter 12